What happens in a life time
by ifyoucantfindmeimlostinabook
Summary: Why do things turn out the way they do?  Why do the ones you love have to leave?  What happens when,  just as Katara and Aang learn of each others feelings, soemting happens to change ones mind?  Will one beable to over come the loss of love?
1. Chapter 1 What i'v been waiting for

**Well, hope you like the first chapter, see you at the bottom. Love ya, Sarah.**

***I do not own avatar the last air bender or its characters, though I wish I did* **

**What happens in a life time: Chapter 1 What I've Been Waiting For**

I willed my self to do something I've been wanting to do for the past year. As I looked into those soft gray eyes, I finally made my choice. As my lips touched his, I knew for sure that I loved him. At fist he seemed shock, which worried me, but soon enough, he was melting into the kiss. When we finally parted, all I could see was him and all I could hear was the beating of my heart. I knew it was time to admit my love for him. "Aang, I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to relies this but now I know I have always loved you and I always will" The biggest smile spread across his face. What he said made me want to kiss him again.

"I've always loved you Katara, and I always will." Our moment was interrupted by a slow, but loud, clapping. I looked over to see Mai, standing there clapping, Sokka, shock on his face, and Suki, with a smile almost as big as Aang's. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and knew Aang was blushing as well.

"How romantic." Mai said dully.

When Soka finally came back to reality, he just went off. "What the…. How long…. I had no idea. Why did no one tell me. Aang, I'm gona kill you!" Mai reached out to grab him just as he got ready to launch himself at Aang. She sighed, as usual. On the other hand, Aang was looking terrified.

I don't know why, but I just started to laugh uncontrollably. " Sokka…. Kill….. Avatar….", was all I managed to choke out between laughing and breathing hard. When Suki finally got what I said, she joined me in laughing. After we had all calmed down, well except for Sokka, we noticed Zuko looking at us like we were crazy. "What, it was funny."

"Katara, that's the understatement of the century." That just stared up a whole new round of laughing. We were suddenly interrupted by Sokka's battle cry. At this point, he was already on top of Aang. He was so surprised by the attack, he didn't react for a moment. Oh, no. Was all I was thinking. This can't be good. While I was thinking about what would happen if Aang didn't snap out of it, I realize Sokka had got a couple punches in at Aang's face and chest.

"Does any body what some…." Iroh stopped when he saw what was happening. Together him and Zuko had managed to get Soka off Aang and were working on getting him to his room and talking some sense into him. During all of this, I hadn't moved and either had Suki. Toph was rolling on the floor laughing.

I looked at Aang and, finding him uncurious, called for Suki to help me move him to my room for a healing session. We had no trouble carrying Aang up three flights of stairs, due to the face he was so light. Once in my room, Suki and I started talking as I healed. "Soooooooo, How long have you two been dating" Of course she asks.

"Really, we just told each other how we felt after the kiss." Suki couldn't mangle the shock on her face.

"Wow, really. It seemed like you guys were together."

"Nope." At that point Aang was beginning to wake up. Time to end that conversation . "Hey Aang, How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I think I have a couple of broken ribs, though." He replied.

"Great. Ok, show me where." When he pointed, I got to work. When I started, he pasted out, again. "Suki, do you think Sokka will be ok?" I looked over to her, awaiting an answer.

"Well maybe. He seemed pretty angry. I think he thought you guys were keeping a secret, that's probably what upset him the most." That was true, and I knew it.

,"Well, can you go over there and see how he's doing?" She got up, said good-bye, and left me alone to heal Aang. Soon after Suki left, I heard Aang talking in his sleep.

"Katara, I love you….. No not Zuko. You can't love him, you love me. Nooooooooo!" He started thrashing around. I was shaking him, trying to wake him up. Finally, his eyes opened. He looked up at me and asked, "I wasn't dreaming. You love me right?" I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Of course I love you, Aang. Now that your feeling better, lets go check on Sokka."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean last time he saw me, he knocked me out." He honestly looked terrified. Of my brother.

"Yeah, well this time im prepared. There are a lot of people there prepared to stop him if he tries to hurt you. He wouldn't dare." That seemed to calm him down a little. We set out to Sokka's room a moment later, awaiting what would come next.

**Well there you go. The first chapter****is up and running. I Hope you liked it. RxR and tell me your opinions and suggestions, etc. The next chapter maybe here tomorrow or next month, so im sorry. Thanks love ya, Sarah. **

**(P.S. look I know this is dumb but there are 952 words in this chapter. Im keeping track just because I want to. Thanks for understanding. LOVE YA, Sarah.)**


	2. Chapter 2 What Toph dreams of

**Ok, well, here chapter 2. I know it's a little late but I write the story down in a note book then type it and I kinda lost the note book. But the good news is that its done and its longer than the last chapter. Plus, it has a lot ore dialogue. So, hope you love it and please RxR for me. It makes me happy to see reviews. Love ya, Sarah.**

***I do not own avatar the last air bender or its characters, though I wish I did***

**What Happens in a Life Time: Chapter 2 What Toph Dreams Of**

I had that dream. Again. That Dream of Twinkle-Toes in a swamp. The one where he's chasing me and a flying bore. I'm laughing and then I just wake up. It's weird because I have the dream every all the time yet every time I wake up and wonder what it means.

I got up from my nap and popped my feet off my bed on the ground. There was a sudden knock at the door. It startled me because I didn't feel anyone coming. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice I often here in my dreams. "Um, Toph, you need to come out. Its almost time for Zuko's coronation and we still need to go tell every one else." Aang seemed reluctant to tell me, obviously afraid to upset me. He could never upset me. Ugh! Why do I think these things. Well he was waiting outside for me to get ready. After I was all dressed and stuff, I took a deep breath to calm my self and stomped out side.

"Hey twinkle toes. Lets go do this thing." He looked at me for a second, concentrating on somet thing, shrugged and walked away, signaling for me to follow him.

We stopped and got sugar queen and snoozles. Then Aang said good bye and headed tword hotness's "chamber". We walked outside to stand in our right full places, front and center.

Pipsqueak put me on his shoulders so I could "see" better or something, I guess he forgot I was blind. But right as I was a bout to protest, the coronation began.

Hotness gave his little speech and , to my joyousness, announced Twinkle toes as a friend to the fire nation and all. The hole gaang, even the extended gaang, was clapping and screaming like mad people. The fire nation wasn't so optimistic about this new formed bond.

Once everything calmed down, I got a good "look" of twinkle toes. He seemed to be wearing something bigger than normal or heavier at last. That and he had on what seemed to be a heavy necklace. _I wonder what's on it_, I thought. Well it never hurt to ask questions.

"Hey twinkle toes, can I feel your necklace" He came over to me. Again, he seemed hesitant. "What, you scared I'll so something to you around all these people."

"Well you did mess with me at you parents diner table and sure you can feel it. The middle ones and air nation symbol. Here." He held it out for me to feel.

It felt heavy in my hands. The necklace was composed of three circles of wood about an inch thick. The middle one had tree tassels hanging from the bottom and three swirls arranged in a triangle. I guess the air nation was big on threes. It was held on a string of perfectly round wood beads.

I gave it back to him, or more like dropped it and let it fall back to his chest. "Thanks for letting me feel your' necklace and all. It was really cool.

He took a second to respond, obviously taken back by my comment. "Uh, your welcome and thank you, I guess." We sat there in an awkward silence, till Katara ran over.

"Toph, Sokka got himself into a heap of trouble. I really think you should go help him dig himself out." Great, Snoozles decided to get himself into trouble. I responded with a quick nod then walked away, felling for Snoozle's vibrations.

I didn't want to walk away from Twinkle Toes. I could feel his disappointment of me leaving but also his happiness to hear what sugar queen had to say. But, of course who was I to let Snoozles get pounded. Ha! Well time for one of Toph's master escape plans.

When I finally got to him, I noticed like five muscular dudes closing in on him. I put on a sad face and ran over to all the dudes with a plan in mind. "Sokka! Sokka! Where are you? I need you! Please! Sokka! Sokka!"

All the dudes looked over, even Snoozles, who I could tell was doing his best to stop from bursting out laughing. I started fake sobbing in order to hide my laughs as well. One of the people surrounding Snoozles asked, "Hello little girl, are you lost?" I nodded.

"I can't find my big brother Sokka. Have you seen him?" I sniffled, using my most innocent voice.

Snoozles took a second to catch on but once he did, he was almost acting as well as I was. "Toph! There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Sokka!" I ran to him. He put out his arms just in time to embrace me. "You better feel lucky. I'm in a good mood today." I muttered into his ear, just before we let each other go. He took my hand, and made an excuse to leave.

"I'm sorry. My sister's blind and gets lost easily. I should probably get her to bed."

We turned to leave when I heard, who I assumed was the leader dude, say, "Hey wait. Toph, that name sounds familiar. Aren't you the earth bender that taught the avatar? Yeah, I think you are." That's when the stared resuming there circling.

"Sokka, stay close to me," I whispered as I readied to release my first earth bending strike. I was very careful not to show that I was about to attack. I don't even think they realized it till they moved.

After about a minuet, they all started laughing, but soon stopped as there laughing sent vibrations through the soil. As the soil sucked them in slowly, they did exactly what you're not supposed to do, they struggled. I turned to dirt to stone when there heads were the only things movable. Time for part two.

I smile. Sokka shifted awkwardly behind me. He new something was going to happen to these poor guys and probably fell bad for them. Then, in the blink of and eye, all five of them were rocketed into the air. I knew I aimed right when I felt them hit the bottom of a near by lake.

Soon the party was over and it was time for us to head to the earth kingdom and Iroh's new tea shop. If I would have known what would happen there, I would have made an earth tent and not came out till they left. Well, to bad for me, I decided to go.

**Ok so what did you think? I hope you review it for me. It would really make me happy. Well I don't know when im going to finish the next chapter so sorry if it takes a while. Love, Sarah.**


	3. Chapter 3 Those who laugh and cry

**Ok well hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter is different then what we've seen in the show or this story so far so be prepared. I love reviews so keep them coming. Constructive criticism is welcome. Just don't be to mean, ok? Well here's another chapter for you. Love ya, Sarah! =)**

***I do not own ATLA or its characters though I wish I did***

**What happens in a life time: Chapter 3 All those who laugh and those who cry**

"My master piece is complete." Every one got up to go see Sokka's "Master piece". As soon as every on saw it, I felt there disappointment.

"Why do I have Momo's ears?"

"Yeah and why am I fire bending?"

"Is my hair really that fluffy?" After that funny comment, I felt hotness flatten down his hair.

"Katara, those are your hair loopies. I thought it would be more interesting Suki." Time for me to save his but again.

"Well, I think you all look great!" I said with a huge grin. Every one got it almost quickly and started to laugh.

In the corner of my mind I notice twinkle toes going out to the deck. I dismissed it as avatar stuff and the whole want to see the good in the world thing. What was odd is that a few minuets later, sugar queen went out to join him. This would have gone unnoticed except for the fact that her heart was racing.

That was enough to get me interested in there conversation. I concentrated on there vibrations. Right then I wished I wasn't a blind earth bender. At that point, I wished I was dead.

Sweetness was kissing _him._ _He_ was mine. I had liked him from the moment I met him and now she was claming him as hers. I bolted out of the room, trying my hardest not to bust out into sobs.

I found my room and slammed the door, almost breaking it and sealing it with earth bending. I slammed into my bed and let the tears flow. The best thing about sealing a door with earth bending is that no one can hear you. Sobbing was the only sound that filled my ears for hours.

A knock on the door silenced me. I wiped my eyes, but once realizing who it was, knew it was useless. I opened the door to let Iroh in. As soon as his but hit the chair, I sealed the door tight as ever.

"Love is hard, but will get better." His words held no advise for me. I mean, I'm in love with twinkles, who's in love with sweetness, who loves him back. As I went to voice my opinion, I started to cry again.

Iroh got up and gave me a hug. I cried into his shirt until I could cry no more. Once my sobbing faded to hiccups, Iroh sat me down for a talk.

The talk was very helpful. I got some good advise and got some stuff off my chest. Feeling like a new person, I did the Toph thing to do and decided to take a nap.

I let Iroh out but before he left, he had one more piece of advise for me. "Don't run away from your troubles. You're an earth bender, so face your problems head on." With that, he left. I guess he knew I wouldn't want to some riddles because he solve clearly through out the whole conversation.

As I laid down, I thought about what Iroh had said. He was right. I am an earth bender. I should face this problem head on. I was always pestering Aang about this sort of thing yet I didn't have the guts to do it my self.

I Drifted off to sleep thinking troubled thoughts. The second knock of the day woke me up from my regular swamp dream. My hand, which was dangling off my bed, caught the vibrations first. And guess who it was? The person I wanted to seethe least in this world. Sugar queen didn't stop knocking even after I hadn't answered.

After about a minuet of continuous knocking, I finally lost it. "WHAT!", I yelled at the door. A satisfied grin spread across my face when she recoiled from the door. I could tell she was contemplating whether or not to leave or persist. And, to my dismay, she choose persistence.

"Um, Toph, sorry to disturb you but its dinner time and I just wanted to know if you were coming out or if you wanted something brought to you or what." The mention of dinner caught my attention. I thought it over. I was hungry, but then again I would probably get asked questions about why I ran away. Well I guess the pros ruled out the cons.

"Coming. One sec." I splashed my face with water, re pined my hair, and felt under my eyes for puffiness. All clear. As I stalked down the hall, I realized I had forgotten my head band. With out it my hair would never stay in place.

Instead of running down the hall, back to my room and getting it, I just unpinned my hair. As I felt it fall to my waist, I thought about the fact that the gaang had never seen my hair down. Oh well, to late.

I raked my fingers through my hair, hoping it would lay flat. I tucked the pins into my hair and blew a piece out of my eyes.

Everyone stopped talking and turned there heads to me when I walked into the room. I started to blush but quickly stopped my self and did what was natural. Something I used to protect my self. "What? Fire bender got your tongue? Or did you all get mind wiped and forget how to speak?"

"Toph, you hair, its… Wow." Twinkles obviously had a head full of air, but I loved him for it. Ugh! Again. I needed to get over him. What he said pulled a blush out of my pale cheeks. Sweetness tensed when she heard him say that. Jealous. Figures. I mean, she was jealous of Twinkles when he learned faster than him in water bending. I do even want to think about what would happen if he liked me.

Every ones eyes followed me as I went to take my seat. I could tell Sokka was holding back something he wanted to say. Maybe he was scared I would hurt him if he said anything about my hair. Well, I probably would and it was good for him to know it.

After dinner I had gone to my room to get some more sleep. As I drifted off, I thought about what these next few weeks would bring. I would have never guessed what would happen was even possible. Not in my wildest dreams. What happened in the next few weeks changed my life.

**Well there's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. I tried to show a more emotional side of Toph we all know is there but have never seen. **

**Ok well I have an idea. You are giving me your opinion of my writing so im going to give you some information in return. Ask me a question and I will answer to my best ability. Love ya, Sarah =)**

**(There are 1,233 words in this chapter)**


End file.
